The Awesome Trio
by Nerdgurl65
Summary: A parody of Hamilton's "Schuyler Sisters" but with Infinity War characters! Sing to the tune of the song if you know it for the best experience. Warning: Might give you PTSD all over again. Warning 2: Spoilers. You're welcome.


**This fanfiction that I have created is a mix of Hamilton and Avengers: Infinity War. This is a parody of Lin-Manuel Miranda's "Schuyler Sisters". It's something that my sister and I worked on as a comic. I do NOT want her to know that I made this! She came up with all the lyrics, and I drew pretty much everything!**

 **She is wonderful, and I will love her always. Thanks, hermana!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hamilton or Avengers/Marvel. Only the greats….**

(Awesome drumbeat start)

Thanos: There's nothing superheroes love more than goin' downtown and savin' the world.

They show up in their fancy suits and fight with the villains and they punch and fight!

Take Earth for example, the place is loaded. Uh-oh, but little do they know that three heroes, Spidey, Iron Man, Doc Strange, all slip into space to punch the bad guys and-

All 3: Fight! Fight!

Iron Man: Iron Man!

Ensemble: Fight! Fight!

Doc Strange: Doctor Strange!

Spider-Man: And Spidey!

All 3: The Awesome Trio!

Iron Man: Iron Man-

Spider-Man: Spidey

Doc Strange: Dr. Strange-

All: FIGHT!

Iron Man: Squidword's dead, what do we do now?

Doc Strange: Guys, we should protect the stone.

Spider-Man: Aunt May said not to go out of town…..

Iron Man: Kid, I told you, you should go, 'cuz-

All 3: Look around, look around…

Doc Strange: We're almost all certainly doomed if Thanos…..

Spider-Man +Iron Man: Thanos….

Ensemble: Thanos…. -I

All 3: FIGHTS! -I

(In the background, the remaining Guardians of the Galaxy show up. You can faintly see someone say "Where is Gamora?".)

Doc Strange: It's bad enough these guys wanna go to war….

Iron Man: We can use them in the fight.

Spider-Man: It's bad enough Thanos wants the Time Stone!

Doc Strange: I know ONE way to get this right….

All: Look around, look around!

Spider-Man: Hey, Mr. Stark, remind me what we're looking for?

(Thanos in the background: They're lookin' for me!)

Iron Man: Kid, we're lookin' for a guy to-

Ensemble: Fight! Fight!

All 3: A big, purple guy to

All: Fight! Fight!

All 3: We're lookin' for a guy to-

All: Fight! Fight!

All 3: Woah, woah, woah, woah- FIGHT!

Thanos: Woo!

Thanos: There's nothin' like hangin' on Titan, after killing off my daughter, I'm off to do some fighting. (He walks over to Doc Strange, who is in his meditation stance thingy) Excuse me, sir, I know it's not funny, but I'm pretty darn you got the Time Stone, buddy. Why you slummin' in the city in your big cloak?

Doc Strange: Sir, you disgust me…

Thanos: -ah, so you've discussed me! (!) You're a lost cause, no way that you can bust me.

(Everyone is out of hiding. The fighting has begun!)

Doc Strange: I'm the Master of the Mystic Arts, you little !+$#, some peeps say that I'm a fool, or I'm a witch. I want a resolution, you want a desolation! So listen to my declaration:

All 3 (yes, they are doing synchronized dancing): We might not be able to save the world, but we'll avenge it, like in the prequels.

Doc Strange: And, Thanos, I'll give you the Time Stone-

Ensemble: Uh!

Doc Strange: -if you spare Tony for the prequels-

All: WORK!

(The battle has ended and everybody is arguing.)

Iron Man: Look around, look around, we're almost all certainly doomed right now!

Iron Man + Spider-Man: Look around, look around, we're almost all certainly doomed right now!

All: History is happenin' on Titan and we just happen to be all turning into dust right now! All turning into dust right NOW!

(The Guardians are being "dusted", and it's freaking everyone out.)

! Doc Strange: I'm the Master of the Mystic Arts, ! Iron Man + Spider-Man: Look around, look around we're !

! you little !+$#, some peeps say that I'm a !

! fool, or I'm a witch. I want a resolution, you ! almost all certainly doomed if Thanos… Thanos….. !

! want a desolation! So listen to my declaration: !

All 3: We might not be able to save the world but we'll avenge it like in the prequels!

All: Look around, look around, we're almost all certainly doomed right now! History is happenin' here on Titan and we just happen to be all turning into dust right NOW!

(Now Strange and Peter are being "dusted". Iron Man is being super freaked out.)

Ensemble: Fight! Fight!

Iron Man: Why did you-?

Ensemble: Fight! Fight!

Doc Strange: The only way-

Spider-Man: I'm sorry…..

(Now only Tony and Nebula are left on Titan)

Iron Man: The Awesome Trio…

Iron Man: I'm lookin' for a guy to fight, fight!

Nebula: Hey.

Iron Man: Fight, fight!

Iron Man + Nebula: Waaaayyy-heeeeyyyyy!

Iron Man: For the greatest people, for the greatest people in the wooorrrrlllld!

Nebula: For the greatest people in the world!

All: FIGHT!


End file.
